


The way to recovery

by NYWCgirl



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jackwhump, MacWhump, Mental Health Issues, Recovery, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is still recuperating after some brutal torture. Today he has an off day. Recovery isn´t only hard for the patient.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	The way to recovery

**Author's Note:**

> The fic fills prompt 2 of Febuwhump, which was ‘I can’t take this anymore.’

Jack walks into Mac’s bedroom and opens the blinds, ‘Good morning Mac, it is time to get out of bed.’

Mac’s eyes are open, so he probably woke up some time ago.

‘OK, let’s get you into the shower, OK? Francis is coming over this morning for your physical therapy, so we want to be representable, right?’

Mac doesn´t acknowledge him, whatsoever.

‘Mac?’

The kid doesn’t move at all and Jack sighs. Mac has gone catatonic again. He will need to call the doctor.

‘It’s OK Mac, I will call doctor Plingers and ask for an appointment.’

Jack grabs his phone and calls the hospital. The doctor is not yet in, but the nurse checks the schedule and tells them they can be seen around noon. Jack accepts the appointment. He returns back to Mac.

‘We have an appointment at noon, so let’s get you into the shower for now, OK?’

He slowly maneuvers Mac into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Jack knows Mac will move, although only very slowly. He is happy Mac didn´t go completely rigid. Jack slowly pulls him up and tries to get Mac to move towards the bathroom.

‘You can do it, Mac, slow but steady.’

Mac doesn´t acknowledge Jack, he never does when he goes into one of these episodes. They are not as frequent as they were, but they happen from time to time.

‘Mac, we’re almost in the shower. Stop for a moment so I can take off your clothes.’

Jack efficiently strips himself before turning on the shower. He then undresses Mac. In the beginning Jack tried to wash Mac with him fully dressed, but he always ended up wet and slippery. And Mac doesn´t seem to mind, even relaxing sometimes at the skin to skin contact. Once the water is hot enough, he slowly guides Mac under the water. Mac doesn´t start when the water hits him, merely closing his eyes.

‘Feels good, doesn´t it? I’m going to wash your hair first. If you need to pee, let it go, the water will wash it away.’

Jack gets behind Mac and takes the fancy shampoo Mac always uses and starts massaging his scalp. He knows Mac always enjoys it and it relaxes the kid. When Mac’s hair is rinsed, he takes the body wash and a wash cloth and starts cleaning the kid’s body. Once he is done, he dries Mac and places him on a stool.

‘I’m going to shave you, OK?’

Jack takes the brush and shaving soap and lathers Mac up. Next he takes one of the safety razors. Normally he would use a straight razor, but he doesn´t want to take any chances. Once Mac is clean shaven, he wipes Mac’s face with a warm towel.

‘There, all done.’

He dresses Mac in some comfortable clothing, no need to do anything elaborate.

‘So Mac, are you up to eating?’

Walking Mac into the kitchen, he sits Mac down at the counter and prepares a healthy shake, putting in a straw and holding it out to Mac. Mac doesn´t move. Sometimes Mac will try to suck on the stray, but not today.

‘Come on Mac, work with me. You know you need to eat or you will need a NG-tube; remember?’

Jack waits a couple of minutes, but Mac doesn´t move. He hates to see the kid like this, the thousand yard stare. There is nothing that makes Mac, Mac, it is just a body, an empty shell. When the doorbell rings, he curses, he forgot to call the therapist. He hurries towards the door.

‘Good morning Jack, how is Mac today?’

‘Not good. He is catatonic.’

‘Mind if I take a look?’

‘No of course not, sorry, I forgot to call you. I made an appointment with doctor Plingers at noon.’

Jack takes a step to the side, so Dave can enter the house. The therapist walks up to Mac and keeps chatting while trying to get Mac to move, but it is clear, he is getting more rigid.

‘You did the right thing to call doctor Plingers. Ok, I’m going now, give me a call how he is doing afterwards. If you need me, I will come.’

‘I will Dave, thanks. And again, sorry that you had to come all this way.’

‘No worries Jack. Bye Mac!’

* * *

‘Hi Mac, Jack. So, how is my favorite patient?’

Doctor Plingers takes her stethoscope to take Mac’s vitals.

‘Everything seemed good, until this morning.’

‘Is Mac eating?’

‘Not as much as I would like.’

‘OK, let’s weigh Mac, just to make sure I will also take some blood, just to make sure everything is alright.’

‘Let’s do that.’

The doctor and a nurse put Mac on a scale and it is clear Mac has lost weight instead of gaining.

‘Jack, here is what I would like to do. We are going to give an ECT today, it worked before, so we are not going to change a winning team. When we sedate Mac for the ECT; I would like to put in a NG tube, so we can make sure Mac is getting all the nutrients he needs.’

Jack doesn´t like the idea of doing something so invasive without Mac’s permission but he knows that Mac isn´t eating nearly enough and he wants Mac to get better, so he nods, ‘you have my permission.’

‘You made the right decision Jack, I’ll start preparing everything.’

Jack sits down next to the bed and takes Mac’s cold hands in his.

‘You’re cold, aren’t you? I’ll get an extra blanket.’

Jack gets up and takes a blanket from the cupboard and drapes it over Mac.

‘You’re going to be alright Mac, remember that. I know you are in there and that you aren´t lost. You are still in there. Just try to find your way back to me. I know I didn´t keep you safe when you were taken, but I will do my best now that I have you back. I know you can do it Mac.’

Doctor Plingers comes back in with a tray.

‘Ready?’

‘Yes, we are ready.’

The doctor injects the sedative, putting an oxygen mask over Mac’s face, while Mac’s body loosens up and his eyes close. She quickly proceeds putting in the NG-tube, checking if it sits properly. When she is happy, she tapes it to his cheek.

‘There, all done, let’s go ahead with the ECT, shall we?’

Two nurses push Mac’s bed to the treatment room and ten minutes later everything is done. Mac is being monitored while he wakes up. There is brief moment where Mac’s eyes seem to track towards Jack’s voice before the thousand yard stare is back.

‘No, Mac, come on, don´t do this to me. I can’t take this anymore.’


End file.
